1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ventilator for two- or three-wheeled vehicle, which is adapted for introducing an airflow toward the legs and feet of the rider resulting from the forward movement of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In conventional two- or three-wheeled vehicles, such as motor scooters, having a front body provided with at least a front panel covering the front of a head pipe and a leg shield covering the rider's legs and feet, since the vehicle front body undesirably blocks the airflow resulting from traveling, hot air is apt to remain around the rider's legs and feet when the temperature is high, e.g., in the summer, making the rider feel uncomfortable.